baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/Boys
Mission Creek High The gang enters the school Bree: New year Brooke: New season Adam: New Adam, Chase and Leo/Bree, Brooke and Debby: Girls/Boys Brooke: OMG! That boy is totally mine (points at Spencer) Debby: Go talk to him!! (pushes her) Brooke walks over to Spencer Brooke: Hey Spencer: Hey Brooke: You are new here, right? Spencer: Yes, do you mind to show me around? Brooke: Of course not!! I mean, I would love to show you around. I mean, I’m Brooke Spencer: (laughs) Spencer Brooke: Let’s go Brooke and Spencer walk off. Chase sees Lora. Chase: I go talk to her!! Chase walks toward Lora Chase: Hey Lora: Hey Chase: You are new here, right? Do you need someone to show you around? Lora: Sure (walks off) Aria walks by Aria: Hey, I’m Aria. And you can show me around, I mean if you want to Chase: Sure!! I would love too!! I’m Chase Aria: Nice to meet you Chase Chase and Aria walk off. Lora walks toward Adam. Lora: Hey, could you show me around? Adam: Sure!! Lora and Adam walk off Debby: That leaves us… Bree? Bree?? Great… She’s gone too… (walks off) Jason: Hey, I’m Jason and I was wondering if you could show me around Bree: Sure!! Jason and Bree walk off The Big Beak Adam, Bree, Brooke, Chase, Debby and Leo sitting on a table Debby: So? How’s it going with those boys & girls? Brooke: Spencer ask me out!!! Bree: OH MY GOSH!!! Jason ask me out too!! Adam: So Brooke, you moved on?? Brooke: Yes… It was hard, but it was time Adam: Then I should too?? Brooke: Yes Adam: Okay… (sees Lora) Gotta go!! (gets up and walks up to Lora) Lora: Hey Adam Adam: Hey, would you go out with me sometimes?? Lora: Sure! Debby: So Chase? What about you and Blondie? Chase: Aria? I don’t know… Brooke: I know, that she is over there (points at Aria) Bree: GO!!! Chase gets up and walks toward Aria Aria: (smiles) Hi Chase: Hey. Would you like to go out with me? Aria: Sure Chase: Wanna hang out tonight with me and my sibs? Aria: Sibs? Chase: Yea… Brooke and Debby changed me!! Aria: Who are they? Chase: My sisters Aria: Okay… But I would love to!! Really!! See ya tonight? Chase: At 6? Aria: Okay (walks off) 5 minutes later Chase: I invited Aria over Adam: And? Chase: Invite your dates Brooke: On my way!!! (runs off) Brooke: SPENCER!! Spencer turns around Spencer: Hey Brooke: Hey, my sibs are all inviting dates over for tonight and I thought….. Spencer: I would love to come over Brooke: Cool Spencer: See ya (walks away) (comes back) Where do you live? Brooke: (laughs) Here (writes the address down and hands Spencer the note) Be there at 6 Spencer: Of course Brooke: And don’t lose the note!! Spencer: Of course not Evening Brooke changes her dress Bree: That’s like the 30th time Brooke: I want it to be perfect!! He is the first boy since Chase, that I like!! Bree: Must be great to be in love… Brooke: I’m pretty sure, you and Jason going to be it soon Bree: Awww Brooke and Bree hug. The bell rings. Brooke superspeeds downstairs. Debby & Bree: Wait for me!!! Debby and Bree superspeed downstairs. Brooke opens the door. Aria walks in Brooke: Urgh Aria: Do I look that bad? Brooke: NO!! NO!! I’m just so excited for Spencer!! Chase: OMG Aria!! You are so beautiful!! Aria: Thank you!!! Spencer: Hey Brooke Brooke: Hey Spencer Spencer: Here (hands her roses) Jason: Why didn’t I thought of this? Bree: It’s okay Brooke: Come in Spencer walks inside Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript